1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a container lid and a method for using the same. The lid is adapted to have locking flaps which lock the lid in place during shipment. The locking flaps can be removed to permit removal of the lid, but additional locking flaps are provided on the container lid which can be used to lock the lid on the top of the container a second time.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Various means have been provided for closing the tops of paperboard and corrugated containers during shipment. Adhesive tape, stapling, various folding configurations, and other closures have been provided. However, many of these closure means are good for only one closure and ruin the carton or the lid to the carton when it is opened after shipment. Lids having flaps which interlock with flaps on the top of the container have been used, but these flaps must be severed at the time of opening after shipment. After these locking flaps are severed, the lid can no longer be used again for shipment.